Because Nothing is Ever Simple in Prohibition New York
by Luna Addictus
Summary: Because Nothing is Ever Simple in Prohibition New York and Its Consequent Years. A drabble collection of random events in the Baccano! universe - may cover different timelines in one drabble. May or may not follow the light novels. Beware the OCs - they lurk everywhere.


**A/N**: This is a collection of one-shots, despite the title of this chapter. The title of the collection is indeed "_Because Nothing is Ever Simple in Prohibition New York and Its Consequent Years_". May or may not follow the light novels, since I've actually only read _Drugs and the Dominoes_. Beware of the OCs, they lurk everywhere. Chapters may or may not be discontinued. This will probably end like **His Seven Deadly Sins**, only with Loads and Loads of Characters. Excluding the OCs.

**Disclaimer**: Normal disclaimer notices apply.

**Because Nothing is Ever Simple in Prohibition New York and Its Consequent Years**

By _Luna A_

_The Prologue is as confusing as the Characters_

_2002_

"I don't care how much I need to pay," voice fiery as it was convicted, Claudia Walken refused to wait for anyone to rescue her friend, Illness; "I _will_ take back _my_ Illness!"

_The world was hers _– anyone that stood in her way might as well disappear without a trace. She was born to _make_ this world. It was hers to begin with, and anyone who would dare make her friend cry, she – Claudia Walken – would bring him to hell and back, to infinity and beyond.

Charon would undoubtedly help her in this. She did not need to ask. He did not need to say anything.

There were times that Firo wondered if it was indeed not a good thing that they did not let Claire raise the twins. The former Claire Stanfield – now the retired Felix Walken – was nothing but a doting father to his only son, Agnes. The Gandors and Firo could not and would never deny that. But his grandchildren?

A completely different story.

It only took one whole afternoon for the former Rail Tracer to _completely_ and _utterly_ spoil them. As their honorary godfather, Firo and the Gandors would now lovingly reminisce that day, they all agreed that they would rather not redo it again.

**_Ever._**

Then, for most of the times, he regretted suggesting to Agnes and Mary into letting Keith babysit Charon.

The kid never talked enough.

_1934_

"_I want to marry you_!"

The little boy of twelve looked at the twenty-something young lady with brazen eyes. He had a patch of dark brown stain on his left sleeve. His arm, however, was covered in bandages.

"That's why... that's why..." he clutched the hem of his over-sized shirt, "Wait for me! Wait for me until... until I grow older! That's why... that's why... don't you _dare_ die before that!"

Eve watched as the young boy confessed his love – no, infatuation – for the other young woman, just before he was taken to the hospital by the nuns who ran the orphanage. Had she seen this particular scene five years ago, she would've thought that it was sweet and admirable for such a young boy to bravely admit his feelings for the one he "loved".

Or perhaps, had she just not witnessed more blood and deaths just moments hours before, she would talk with her friend about this over a cup of tea or two - probably giggling at the thought of a little boy proposing to a woman almost twice his age.

Frederick Jaeger, the little boy, had taken a bullet for Ekaterina Heinz, the young woman before her. It was completely irrational and mindboggling as to why he did so. Maybe, just as Eve would do anything for her brother, Frederick would do the same for her. Yet, somehow, what just happened made Eve Genoard a little bit uncomfortable.

It reminded her of a rendezvous very much like this day.

"Of course I'm thankful that I was saved," Ekaterina said to nobody in particular. But Eve believed it was for her ears, "But I put the lives of my students in grave danger by being their teacher. How could I possibly be thankful about that?"

_1938_

Eve Genoard has made her decision. She would end this nonsense as soon as she'd get out of this room. Heavens be damned, she was not going to let them kill someone she loved dearly, someone like a family.

_Heavens be damned, indeed._

A/N: This is too random. I know. If there are anything that seems off or something, kindly notify me. Reviews, comments, suggestions, and reactions are welcome.

BTW: I ship Luck x Eve_. All thanks to "Drugs and the Dominoes"_


End file.
